Un par de gruesos calcetines de lana
by Fargok
Summary: ¿Cuál es el deseo más íntimo del corazón de Albus Dumbledore? Slash. SPOILERS


**Un par de gruesos calcetines de lana**

_por ManDark, Fargok, el LeÓn Enjaulado_

**Summary:**¿Cuál es el deseo más íntimo del corazón de Albus Dumbledore? Slash. SPOILERS

.--.

"Un par de gruesos calcetines de lana", pensaba el anciano director Albus Dumbledore, mientras meditaba, con los ojos cerrados, sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina.

Claro que le gustaban los calcetines, pero no eran el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

Nunca había mirado directamente al espejo por más de unos cuantos segundos, pero ese día tenía intenciones de verlo hasta bien entrada la noche, antes de que fuera transferido a su nuevo hogar.

Una idea brillante para esconder la dichosa piedra que el buen Nicolás había hecho con tan buenas intenciones…

Lentamente, Albus Dumbledore abrió los ojos, deseando con toda su mente ver un par de gruesos calcetines de lana; pero sabía que el deseo de su mente, su increíble mente, no era tan fuerte como el deseo profundo de su corazón…

La bella Ariana, la princesa, la que a veces le sonreía y a veces ni lo miraba. Su habitación estaba sellada con encantamientos antiguos y entrar ahí era una proeza. Muchos decían que era una Squib… ¡qué equivocados estaban! Su magia era tan poderosa y tan terrible, que pocos magos la podían igualar.

La poderosa Ariana, la princesa, la que a veces le sonreía y a veces ni lo miraba. Un enorme ciclón de magia había matado a su madre. Kendra era una mujer fuerte, de aptitudes mágicas impresionantes, a pesar de haber nacido de _muggles_. Una niña_squib_ indefensa nunca hubiera podido hacerle ni un rasguño.

La terrible Ariana, la princesa, la que a veces le sonreía y a veces ni lo miraba. Sus sentimientos por ella eran tan contradictorios como ella misma… A veces¡cómo la amaba! A veces¡cómo la odiaba! Ella era la causa de que sus planes de desarrollo se vieran completamente frustrados; por su culpa no había podido hacer ese viaje por el mundo que tantas cosas le hubiera enseñado…

La pequeña Ariana, la princesa, la que a veces le sonreía y a veces ni lo miraba. Cuando su magia se tranquilizaba se volvía una niña dulce. Sólo mirarla era una maravilla, una alegría impresionante… La pequeña Ariana era hermosa, pero terrible… su vida no podría durar mucho, nunca podría asistir a la escuela ni tener amigos; nunca podría casarse ni tener hijos; nunca podría hacer nada más que sonreír y, de vez en cuando, dejar salir enormes cantidades de magia que, algunas veces, mataban madres…

Y él tenía que estar ahí, cuidándola. Cuidando a quien no podría cuidarse nunca, a quien no valía la pena mantener con vida. Cuando Ariana pensaba era inteligente y linda, pero casi nunca pensaba; casi siempre estaba ahí, sentada en un rincón de su habitación, plagada de peluches y juguetes que no se usaban, la habitación que había visto morir a su madre.

¡Y no era justo! Él, el prefecto, el premio anual, el más brillante de todos, en lugar de estar creciendo y siendo mejor, se veía en la humillante situación de un huérfano que no podía salir de casa para que su pequeña hermana no la hiciera explotar…

Pero entonces apareció él, y, por primera vez, Albus agradeció la desgracia de tener que quedarse en el Valle de Godric; tan brillante como sólo él, tan listo como sólo él, tan guapo como sólo él. Albus ya no era nada comparado con su hermosura y su grandeza. Gellert era Dios, era el perfecto, el mejor.

Su primer encuentro fue mágico. Mágico en un sentido no literal; la magia no tenía mucho que ver. Aberforth había salido –su notable inferioridad era su mayor ventaja; él no estaba obligado a quedarse ahí a vigilar a la princesa. No estaba obligado a nada–, Ariana estaba en su habitación: la casa era suya.

Albus nunca había sido nervioso, pero ese día era diferente. La cercanía de Dios era algo que no podía sobrellevar fácilmente. Discutían sobre tantos aspectos: las reliquias, el bien mayor, los muggles. Gellert tenía siempre las opiniones más acertadas, las más ciertas, las mejores. Albus ese día hablaba poco, admiraba mucho. El cuerpo de Gellert era sólo un aspecto más a sumar en su hermosura. Su cara, su sonrisa, su cabello; su cuerpo delgado y bien formado; su todo…

"Hace calor aquí", había dicho. Albus no recordaba más palabras ese día. Ariana dormía, o no dormía, en su habitación sellada, con su mundo. Gellert se quitaba la ropa, prenda a prenda. Era invierno, era un día frío; la chimenea de la casa Dumbledore ardía y crujía la madera. Ningún sonido pasaba por la mente de Albus; ninguna cosa que no fuera la vista que tenía enfrente.

Gellert abrazó a Albus; Albus abrazó a Gellert. Un abrazo es poco decir, pero mucho pensar. Ese día nada importaba; ni Ariana, ni Aberforth, ni las reliquias, ni la tía abuela Batilda: nada importaba.

¿Qué mayor reliquia era su cuerpo? Era capa, era piedra, era varita –en todos los sentidos.

Albus Dumbledore nunca se había entregado y nunca se habría de entregar a nadie que no fuera él, el Dios encarnado, la estrella que brillaba. Su cuerpo era calor: la chimenea era humillada; sus ojos eran luz: el sol era humillado; su sonrisa era farol: las estrellas eran humilladas; su sexo era magia: la hechicería era humillada, por inútil, por ineficiente, por inadaptada.

Ese día Albus murió y murió mil veces; ese día Albus conoció lo que en la escuela no le enseñaron. Ese día Albus amó cada maldad de Gellert, cada instante y cada hecho que lo habían conducido a abandonar la escuela. Ese día Albus olvidó todo.

¿Cuántos días pasaron desde entonces, con sus noches? A Albus no le importaba lo que dijeran: ya se habían dicho muchas cosas, de todos modos. Un día era su lecho, otro día era el lecho de Gellert. Desde ese día Albus nunca pudo dormir tranquilo si no era con Gellert a su lado… ¡en su futuro, cuantas interminables noches tendría que pasar, siempre levantándose, siempre caminando, siempre cayendo rendido en su lecho vacío! Desde el día en que se separaron, Albus Dumbledore nunca más volvió a soñar.

Gellert tenía la razón, aunque no lo pareciera. Él sabía, lo sabía todo; ¿qué otro bien podía existir que no fuera el que su palabra proclamaba? El fin justifica los medios: los medios eran todos, Gellert era el fin.

Albus nunca amó con tanta intensidad ni con tanta pasión. Albus nunca más amó como amó a Gellert, el deiforme Gellert, el divino Gellert.

¿Pero acaso no estaba equivocado¿Acaso no era un error? Gellert no escatimaba esfuerzos para conseguir sus fines. A Gellert no le importaba matar para no morir. Gellert era un Dios terrible y castigador, era un monstruo.

¿Y Ariana? Ariana no existía para él desde hace mucho. Cada día era más débil, cada día recibía menos sonrisas. Aberforth no podía controlarla, casi murió más de una vez, pero no la dejaba sola. Y Albus, él sólo vivía para ser esclavo y siervo de su hermoso amante.

¡Cómo habría de arrepentirse después de lo que ese día sucedió! Aberforth, el relegado, el menor, el tonto, el iletrado… Aberforth, la oveja negra, tenía razón. Él era el único que tenía razón, y Albus no lo vio: no vio a su hermano como su hermano, no vio la verdad tras sus propios ojos, tras su propio rostro: el sol, la estrella, la magia de Gellert lo habían cegado.

Pero Aberforth decidió que no se quedarían así las cosas. Aberforth decidió¡insensato!, dejar salir a la niña, a que le diera la luz del sol. Y Albus se enfadó, y Gellert se enfadó con él. Y las varitas salieron al encuentro unas de otras.

"¡Siempre has estado equivocado!", era su premisa. Su premisa de él, de él y de él. Los tres tenían el poder, los tres tenían la magia. Y la niña observaba, a ratos riendo, a ratos llorando, a ratos pensando, a ratos no observando. Y de pronto –Albus nunca supo quien– alguien falló su tiro más que los otros, y la princesa, la bruja, la pequeña, la hermosa, la niña, Ariana, cayó al suelo sin más vida de la que tiene una roca.

¡Desde ese día, las noches serían un tormento! Gellert se fue, y no lo habría de ver hasta muchos años después, cuando se vería obligado a detener su ascenso, a evitar la desgracia que su locura, alguna vez respaldada por Albus, estaba ocasionando…

Y Aberforth le rompió la nariz. Se lo merecía, por ciego, por idiota, por sentimental. Nunca pensó que algo así podría suceder. Nunca vería de nuevo a su hermana, ni a su sonrisa. Albus murió de nuevo el día en que Ariana se fue; murió de nuevo el día en que Gellert se fue; y desde entonces, su rostro reflejó lo que no era.

Creció más y conoció más, viajó como no había podido hacerlo y el pasado fue olvidado poco a poco por el mundo. Llegó el momento en el que la gente pensaría que el sol se ponía según su voluntad, pero Albus sabía que su sol, su divino sol, no se rendía a la voluntad de nadie.

Y su sol creció y conoció más, viajó como no había podido hacerlo y el pasado fue olvidado poco a poco por el mundo. Llegó el momento en el que la gente lo odiaría por su poder, por inigualable, por inmortal. Y sólo su colega y amante habría de ponerlo en su lugar algún día, porque sólo a él se doblegaba, sólo a él se entregaba.

¡Desgracia, desgracia increíble! Ni los dulces lo habrían de contentar jamás: el mago más poderoso, él, el prefecto, el premio anual, el jefe de casa, el profesor, el director, él, nunca mencionaría de nuevo su pasado, el que compartió con su amado, con su odiado, Gellert Grindelwald.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus padres le sonreían desde el reflejo, de pie detrás de él. A su izquierda, Aberforth, conciliado. En su regazo, Ariana, sana y hermosa. A su derecha Gellert, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Y en sus manos, con un moño grande y lindo, un par de calientes y gruesos calcetines de lana.

.--.

Este fic surgió en mi mente antes de que J.K. Rowling diera al mundo la noticia de que mi idea, planteada aquí, de un Dumbledore homosexual enamorado de Grindelwald, en realidad está completamente dentro del canon.

¡Qué lindo regalo de cumpleaños me hizo J. K.! Y hoy, me autoregalo esta historia, al fin terminada, por motivación de mi onomástico y de la agradable noticia que la famosa escritora nos brinda.


End file.
